


Denmark in 12

by Alitheia



Series: Numbers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, For FFC: Notre Monde, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oneshot, Romance, ada one-sided nyempil tapi move on kok (?), setting di tempatnya denmark hwhw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suara benda pecah mengiringi jarum panjang yang terus bergerak. Orang-orang mulai menghitung; tiga, dua—"SATU!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denmark in 12

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn] AU, multiple pairing (slash/straight), human names used

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

**Denmark in 12**

For FFC: Notre Monde by cutepinkcat

 _Beta-ed_ by HirumaManda

* * *

**1**

.

Daerah pelabuhan Nyhavn, Denmark. Sebuah area di pinggir kanal yang berisi deretan rumah warna-warni, membentang dari Kongens Nytorv hingga ke depan pelabuhan di selatan Royal Playhouse. Tiang-tiang kapal bersandar di dermaga; sesekali terlihat sekilas bayangan sayap-sayap putih burung camar yang terbang rendah.

Deretan rumah-rumah Eropa yang berwarna cerah, dengan jendela-jendelanya yang kecil berbentuk persegi bercat putih dan atap-atapnya yang tinggi, adalah kafe dan restoran (yang lumayan mahal). Bagi yang lebih ingin mengirit (kata lainnya: tidak bermodal), bisa menikmati suasana dengan duduk-duduk di pinggir kanal sambil membawa minum sendiri.

Hal yang hobi dilakukan oleh Mathias Kohler, seorang Denmark asli yang ikut menyeret seorang pemuda Norwegia.

"Lukas~" Mathias memandang pemuda di sebelahnya, yang tidak mengalihkan matanya dari perahu yang ditambatkan di dekat mereka. "Hei, hei~! Hei, Lukas~"

"Apa?"

"Hanya mau bilang, kau terlihat cantik sekali sore ini~"

.

.

.

_BYUR!_

.

.

.

"... oh. Tanganku kelepasan. Kau bisa berenang, kan, Anko Uzai?"

**2**

.

Pemuda berambut perak halus itu menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka dari balik kios lempar bola, ia buru-buru merapat dan bersembunyi saat objek "penguntitan"-nya menengok.

Taman hiburan terkenal di tengah kota itu dipenuhi atraksi hiburan, lampu-lampu neon, dan manusia; keceriaan dan tawa bisa terdengar dari semua arah. Ditambah lagi dengan adegan romantis berupa pasangan-pasangan yang bergandengan tangan serta diam-diam membuat iri. Iri, terutama pada dua orang yang _itu_ ; pemuda setempat dengan rambut jigrak dan kakaknya. Kakak _tercintanya_.

Eirikur Bondevik mendengus jijik saat Mathias menggandeng kakaknya; sesekali mencoba mencuri-curi ciuman ke pipinya (dan gagal). Awas saja kalau bibir penegak bir itu sampai berhasil menyentuh kulit mulus kakaknya, Eirik sendiri yang bakal maju ke sana dan melayangkan tinjunya ke—

"Hei, kau."

Si pemuda tersentak, lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari siapa yang mendapat panggilan yang cukup keras itu. Mata violetnya menemukan seorang pemuda Asia sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya, kau yang berambut putih salju; ya ampun, siapa lagi sih yang punya rambut seperti itu?" Pemuda itu tiba di hadapannya dan sekarang Eirik benar-benar yakin bahwa ia adalah orang yang dipanggil itu.

"Apa ini peliharaanmu?" Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangkat seekor burung kehitaman. Eirik menatapnya, itu Mr. Puffin, dan memang peliharaannya. Sepertinya burung satu itu terbang dari pundaknya saat ia terlalu sibuk menguntit Lukas dan pacarnya.

"Ya." Mr. Puffin berpindah ke tangannya. "Umm... terima kasih."

Anggukan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya berbalik dan pergi. Lentera berwarna-warni menghiasi jarak di antara mereka.

**3**

.

Smørrebrød— _open-faced sandwich_ , terdiri dari selembar roti yang diberi potongan _seafood_ dan sayur. Kedengarannya biasa saja, tapi makanan khas Denmark ini memiliki variasi kombinasi isi yang—kalau bukan ratusan—mencapai puluhan, tampil dalam beragam bentuk (serta harga) yang membuat orang meneteskan liur.

Arthur Kirkland biasanya tidak makan makanan selain masakannya sendiri, tapi kali ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tergoda juga untuk mencicipi.

Restoran kecil itu sedang sepi saat ia melangkah masuk. Dua pemuda yang tampaknya adalah orang lokal duduk di sudut ruangan. Dua orang pemuda yang lainnya duduk di dekat jendela, mereka tampaknya orang asing; yang berambut kecokelatan tersenyum saat Arthur melangkah masuk.

Pemuda Inggris itu sedang membayar saat salah satu pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela itu tertawa sangat keras.

"Dari awal kau ternyata memang benar, Feli, ini seenak _hamburger_! Hahahaha~!"

"Vee~ Kalau Alfred benar-benar suka, kita nanti bisa membuatnya bersama-sama, vee~!"

Pemuda pirang dengan sejumput rambut yang mencuat ke atas seperti antena itu tertawa-tawa heboh, diikuti temannya yang menyuarakan sesuatu seperti "vee, vee". Arthur meliriknya, dan sekilas menangkap sesuatu dari dua bola biru dibalik kacamata itu.

"Enam puluh krona."

"Eh?" Arthur tersadar dan kembali menatap pemuda yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Semuanya enam puluh krona."

Ia memberikan selembaran 100 krona dan sambil menunggu kembalian, bertanya dengan suara rendah, "Siapa pemuda yang berkacamata itu?"

Si kasir yang berambut perak itu menjawab, "Mana kutahu. Tapi dia datang setiap Sabtu sejak pertama kali ke sini dua bulan yang lalu."

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, dan mata Eirikur Bondevik masih terarah ke mesin kasirnya saat berkata, "Selamat datang di resto—" Kepalanya terangkat. "Hei, kau si Alis Tebal itu lagi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau rajin datang, ya?"

.

.

.

"Bukan urusanmu, _git_!"

**4**

.

"—kukira awalnya kau setia."

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu berhenti mengelap gelasnya untuk sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. "Dan maksudmu adalah...?"

"Ya, tadinya kukira kau setia." Gilbert Beilschmidt mendengus. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh; aku melihatmu kencan dengan si Banci Aristokrat itu di Strøget Street kemarin si—"

Elizaveta Hedervary nyaris mengahancurkan gelasnya saat meletakkannya dengan suara keras. "Itu bukan kencan!"

"Aku percaya apa yang dilihat oleh mataku yang _awesome_!" Pemuda berambut perak itu menunjuk. "Kembali saja padanya, sana!" Sebuah lap basah mendarat di wajahnya diiringi makian.

"—ini juga salahmu."

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang siapa yang berpura-pura bodoh, eh?" Elizaveta melipat tangannya. "Aku melihatmu berkencan dengan cowok Spanyol itu di taman, tiga hari yang lalu." Gantian lap itu berpindah ke wajah si gadis.

"Tidak pernah aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak _awesome_ seperti itu," si pemuda menggeram. "Aku cuma menemani Antonio berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apa yang membuatmu secemburu itu?"

.

.

.

"... Gilbert, itu taman pasangan _gay_."

.

.

.

"—hah—ah, kesesesese~! Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini; tuduhanmu itu sangat tidak _awesome_ , kesesese~! Berhentilah _nongkrong_ dengan Kiku, dia membawa pengaruh buruk, kau tahu? Kesesese..."

"Tawamu terdengar gugup, Gil."

**5**

.

Lovino Vargas menatap dua orang pemuda yang duduk di meja sebelahnya dengan tatapan ingin mencincang.

Setelah hampir membunuh orang, barulah ia menyesal karena membiarkan adiknya lepas dari pengawasan. Sekali Feliciano pergi dengan pemuda Amerika yang berisik itu. Dua kali, tiga, empat, lima kali—terus hingga ia kehilangan hitungan. Dan ketika terakhir kali pergi, ia kembali sambil memperkenalkan pemuda yang sama, hanya saja dengan gelar yang berbeda.

"Vee, Fratello~ Ini Alfred, ingat, kan? Dia sekarang pacarku, ve—" Apa yang jadi kelanjutan perkataan adiknya itu tidak lagi penting karena Lovino sudah mengamuk duluan, dan Alfred F. Jones mungkin sudah tinggal nama jika saja si Tomat Brengsek itu tidak menahannya.

Ya, ya, Tomat Brengsek bernama Antonio yang sekarang sedang duduk semeja dengannya, yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang hijau, jernih, dan... memikat itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Brengsek?"

.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu masih datang setiap minggu, duduk di tempat yang sama dan waktu sama. Meski meja di sebelah mereka kini selalu diisi oleh seorang pemuda Italia yang hobi marah-marah dan pacarnya yang gila tomat.

Sampai saat ini, Arthur Kirkland yang duduk di pojok ruangan masih menyesal karena tidak pernah mengajak Alfred F. Jones berkenalan.

**6**

. **  
**

"Arthur- _san_?"

Hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya begitu. Si pemilik nama berbalik. "Kiku?"

Pemuda Jepang dengan kamera di tangannya itu tersenyum, wajahnya tenang.

"Datang untuk mengabadikan The Little Mermaid?" Arthur membuat isyarat kepala ke arah ikon yang melekat pada ibu kota Denmark itu, sebuah patung putri duyung kecil yang duduk di atas batu.

"Ya." Dan Kiku Honda mulai memotret.

.

.

.

"Arthur- _san_."

"Hmm?"

Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas batu, memandang air laut yang berkilau keemasan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa patung ini dibangun?"

"... ada hubungannya dengan seorang kaya yang terinsipirasi sehabis menonton pertunjukan The Little Mermaid, kan?"

Kiku mengangguk. "Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Versi Disney, iya"

"Memang sepertinya versi itu yang paling populer."

"Apa cerita versi aslinya berbeda?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya. Kalau di versi Andersen—singkatnya, si putri duyung tidak menikah dan hidup bahagia karena si pangeran memilih untuk tetap menikahi putri lain, lalu dia patah hati dan mengorbankan dirinya."

Jeda sejenak.

"Jadi sebenarnya The Little Mermaid itu adalah kisah yang agak tragis, ya?"

Kiku mengangguk lagi sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Arthur- _san_ "—ia mengulurkan tangannya—"jangan sampai siapa pun berakhir seperti si Putri Duyung, benar?" Kiku tersenyum seakan mengetahui suatu rahasia.

Arthur memandangnya sebentar sebelum menyambut uluran tangannya. "Tentu saja, kau benar, Kiku."

.

.

.

Dan keduanya terus saling menggenggam, menunggu matahari terbenam.

**7 _  
_**

.

Hong Wang bersandar ke meja kasir yang dijaga oleh pacarnya—pacar _barunya_ , lebih tepatnya. Yeah, siapa sangka pertemuan mereka di taman hiburan itu terulang lagi di restoran ini, dan membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta.

"Hei, ke mana si Alis Tebal itu?"

Sebelah alis Eirik terangkat. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku... err... sering diasuhnya sewaktu kecil."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mencari dia?"

Kedua pemuda itu bertemu muka, tapi wajah mereka sama-sama tak berekspresi. Mencoba membaca raut masing-masing adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

"... hanya penasaran. Biasanya dia kan datang setiap kali si Hero Berisik itu datang."

"Kau rupanya juga meperhatikan, ya." Eirik melirik dua orang pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela, pelanggannya yang paling berisik setelah pacar kakaknya. Sudah tiga minggu si Alis Tebal itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, mungkin ia sudah bunuh diri atau apa.

"Hei, kembalianku kurang sepuluh krona," Hong berkata tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Itu sudah 35 krona."

"Tidak ada diskon untuk pacar?"

.

.

.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengambil uangku dan duduk di pojokan sana. Serius Eirik, kau benar-benar harus berhenti membawa burung itu ke tempat kerja, mukanya mengerikan."

**8**

_._ **_  
_**

"Selamat datang—wah, pelanggan setia sudah kembali rupanya," Eirik menyapa tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya dari balik meja kasir. _Tidak biasanya dia datang di hari Minggu_ , pikir Eirik. _Dia tahu kan kalau si Berisik itu hanya datang di hari Sab—oh, dia membawa teman, pantas._

Arthur mengabaikannya dan segera melihat menu. Kiku di belakangnya, mengamati sekitar. _Mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada pelayan di sini_ , Eirik berpikir lagi. _Sebenarnya ada, kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu. Padahal kalau yang lainnya juga masuk pada hari-hari seperti ini, uang tambahannya lumayan ban—_

"Arthur?"

"Hong?"

"Hong- _kun_?"

"Kiku."

.

.

.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Eirik mencoba memahami bertapa sempitnya dunia yang mereka tempati.

.

.

.

"Dia... sering mengasuhku dulu, aku pernah bilang, kan?" Hong yang duduk di dekat meja kasir berkata. "Dan Kiku denganku, kami... eh—agaknya, bersaudara."

"Kurasa kata 'agaknya' tidak begitu diperlukan, Hong- _kun_ ," Kiku berkata sopan.

"Terserah."

Sebelas alis tebal Arthur terangkat. "Jadi... kalian bersaudara?"

"Ya, Arthur- _san_."

"Begitulah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu padahal dulu aku sering mengasuhmu, Hong?"

"Mana kutahu, ya," sahutnya cuek.

.

.

.

Eirik menyela, "Ya ampun, aku hanya masuk setengah hari siang ini. Jadi kalian mau memesan atau tidak?"

**9**

_._

Meski harus berpakaian ekstra, angin dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang yang datang ke Tivoli—taman hiburan terkenal di tengah kota—malam itu. Tentu saja, karena pada malam Natal, tempat itu akan dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang bahkan lebih "wah" dari biasanya. Setiap pohon berkilauan dalam emas dan perak, semua bangunan menyala warna-warni, bahkan sudut-sudut akan digantungi lampu neon; seluruh Tivoli gemerlapan dalam cahaya.

Julukan "negeri dongeng" bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan Tivoli di malam Natal.

Lovino memelototi setiap orang yang berpakaian Santa Claus, ia juga berlaku sama pada yang terakhir ditemuinya karena yang satu itu paling aneh. Ia tidak gendut, tidak memakai jenggot putih palsu yang kusut itu, tawanya juga tidak khas "ho-ho-ho" melainkan "moi, moi~"; benar-benar tidak pantas. Tapi kali ini Lovino hanya berani memelototi dari jauh, karena pemuda jangkung berkacamata yang berdiri di sebelah Santa gadungan itu menatapnya dengan jauh, lebih, menyeramkan...

Antonio tersenyum sambil melirik si Santa. "Hei, Lovino, kalau aku yang berpakaian seperti itu, apa menurutmu aku bakal terlihat imut?"

"Jangan coba-coba."

"Baiklah. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita naik kincir ria di sana itu?"

.

.

.

Di malam yang lain, Lovino sudah pasti akan menyemprot siapa pun yang bertanya begitu,

"Tidak. Jangan pernah ke sana." Ia menarik tangan Antonio yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Tidak. Kincir hanya mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis Belgia penggemar cokelat itu. Oh, dan omong-omong, cokelat itu bisa membuat gemuk, tomat lebih sehat.

**10**

_._

"Lukas, hei, Lukas, hei, hei~!"

"Kalau kau mau basah lagi Anko, gelas ini berisi air."

Mathias langsung teringat "insiden" di kanal itu dan melangkah mundur sekali, lalu mengangkat dan membentangkan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, bagaimana kalau aku mengadakan pesta di sini?"

"Ini rumahku."

"Eh, di rumahku maksudnya," Mathias tertawa, "mungkin aku terlalu sering berada di rumahmu sehingga otakku sempat salah mengira kalau ini adalah rumahku juga, hahaha~ Tapi mengadakan pesta di sini pun tidak jadi masalah, malah lebih baik!"

Eirik yang baru saja lewat menatapnya tajam, dan pemuda Hong Kong yang berjalan di sebelahnya tidak berkomentar. Mathias membalas dengan tatapan menantang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Lukas bermaksud untuk pergi saat Mathias menahan tangannya. "Oh, jangan pergi. Ayolah, kita undang semua orang—bahkan termasuk anjingnya Berwald dan Tino," Mathias membujuk, "dan akan ada banyak bir; kita bisa pesta minum bir semalaman dan paginya kau bisa menginap di kamar—"

_SPLASH!_

.

.

.

"Cobalah sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meneteskan air dari rambutmu saat kau keluar pintu nanti, Anko."

**11**

.

Berteman Kiku Honda telah membuat tingkat kemesuman seorang Elizaveta Hedervary mencapai titik akut. Terutama ketika apa yang berhubungan dengan yang "disukainya" terjadi di depan mata, seperti sekarang ini—oh, semua orang menoleh; sepertinya pesta Tahun Baru Mathias semakin tidak terkendali.

Di kesempatan lain, mungkin gadis itu akan dengan senang hati langsung mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret serta merekam sebanyak mungkin.

Tapi kali ini, Elizaveta tidak senang. Sama sekali _tidak_ senang.

Mana mungkin ia senang melihat si Pemuda Awesome mencium _sahabat_ Spanyol-nya itu sebagai ucapan tahun baru?

Memang sih Gilbert sedang mabuk dan aksinya dilakukan secara tidak sadar, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak setuju. Di saat orang-orang semakin gaduh dan ia sudah bersiap untuk meminjam penggorengan sang tuan rumah, seseorang telah mendahuluinya murka dalam makian berbahasa Italia.

" _POMODORO_ _BASTARRDOO_!"

.

.

.

Suara benda pecah mengiringi jarum jam berputar menuju angka dua belas.

**12**

_._

"Hei Feli, apa harapanmu untuk tahun baru ini?"

"Vee~ Aku mau jangan sampai kita kehabisan pasta, aku juga mau supaya kita tetap bisa makan smørrebrød," Seseorang memaki dalam bahasa Italia di bagian lain ruangan, dan suara nyaring dari perangkat makan yang menghantam lantai terdengar, "dan supaya, Fratello berhenti memarahi Fratello Antonio, vee, kasihan dia... Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin agar kita semua aman dan bersama selamanya, vee~"

"Ahahaha, Feli, harapanmu manis sekali," Alfred memeluk pundak si pemuda Italia. "Tenang saja, selama ada _hero_ di sini, kita semua pasti aman, hahaha~!"

Si pemuda Italia tersenyum. "Kalau harapan Alfred?"

"Aku? Ah, kurang lebih harapanku sama denganmu, Feli—"

 _Sepuluh, sembilan_ ; jarum panjang terus bergerak, orang-orang mulai menghitung.

Sesosok gadis berambut perak dengan pita putih berdiri di seberang ruangan. Mata biru keunguannya bertemu dengan mata Alfred.

_Tujuh, enam._

"—ahaha, setelah dipikir-pikir, yang paling kuinginkan adalah agar tidak dihantui masa lalu." Alfred berbalik, membawa serta Feliciano. "Dan hantu itu _sangat_ menyeramkan, Feli, sangat menyeramkan; _hero_ tidak suka."

"Vee~?"

Gadis itu bergerak, ia mendekat.

 _Tiga, dua_ —

.

.

.

—setetes keringat menuruni dahinya. Entah kenapa Alfred F. Jones merasa tahun barunya tidak akan begitu baik.

.

.

.

"SATU!"

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Akhirnya, utang saya entah dari bulan kapan ini selesai orz
> 
> Buat Sunny alias cutepinkcat yang ngebuat challenge, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan. m(_ _)m Lalu, makasih buat Kak HirumaManda, yang sudah mem-beta dan membetulkan segala macam error di tulisan saya~ ^ ^ #peluk Terakhir, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca ini, and... review? ;w;


End file.
